MEGA WHITE WOLF RANGER (POWER RANGERS MEGAFORCE LOVE STORY)
by rosemaryrockett1
Summary: What will happen when the new kid/megaforce red falls in love with the white wolf ranger (BASED THROUGH EACH EPISODE OF THE TV SHOW, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!)


CHAPTER ONE - "MEGA MISSION"

The sun shone brightly over the peaceful city of Harwood County, with the citizens doing their own things like the adults heading off to work and teenagers going to school.

A brunette haired girl with blonde highlights, wearing an off-shoulders tunic, denim shorts and lace brown ankle boots walked on the grounds of the school for another day of learning. This brunette girl goes by the name Laura and she has been living in Harwood county since she was a baby.

Whilst she listened to music on her iPod, she walked across the parking lot until all of a sudden, a car came driving towards her until a boy grabbed her and pulled her aside, whilst the car just drove past them.

"What the heck" Laura said, as she took her headphones out of her ears and looked up at the person who just saved her life then her face changed to complete awe.

"You should be careful when you walk across a road, you could've seriously gotten hurt" the boy explained to laura, as she just looked at the boys eyes and brown hair.

"Of course...I mean your right I should be more careful" Laura stuttered "anyway my name is Laura Matthews."

"Nice to meet you Laura, my name is troy burrows" Troy said, as he introduced himself by shaking her hand.

"Are you by any chance new here?" Laura asked Troy.

"Yeah it's my first day here" troy said, answering her question.

"Oh cool, well welcome to Harwood high school" laura said with a smile, whilst thinking how Troy looked so hot with his red t-shirt and leather jacket.

On cue, the school bell rang stating that classes have started for the day.

"Dam we're going to be late, what is your first class" Laura asked Troy.

"Ummm Mr Burley" he said with a thinking face.

"Me two, why don't I show you the way" Laura kindly said.

"Sure that'll be cool" troy explained then they both walked into school. Whilst they both walked down the corridor, they talked about where did troy move from and different types of hobbies he and herself liked to do. As they became really close in a matter of seconds, they stop in front of a door with the name Mr Burley on it.

They enter into the room whilst teens sat down in rows and Mr Burley stood at the front looking at Laura and Troy.

"Sorry am late Mr Burley" Laura explained to Mr Burley, as troy closed the door.

"Glad you can join us Miss Matthews, please have a seat" Mr Burley instructed laura, as she sat down in one of the two empty seats by the window.

"Aww and you must be troy, nice of you to join us" Mr Burley said to troy, as he walked over to the empty seat that was in front of Laura "maybe you can answer our brain teaser, what species will survive all others."

"Us, humans" troy answered.

"How's that troy" Mr Burley said with a confused look.

"If humans worked together, we can overcome anything" troy explained his theory in depth, whilst Emma and Gia smiled at each other then Jake did the same.

"Ah...interesting, I do hope troy is right" Mr Burley said hope.

Meanwhile, deep in space a large warcraft was flying over planet earth. Inside the warcraft, stood the leader of this warcraft. His name was admiral Malkor with the features of a moth and was the leader of an alien race known as the insectoids.

His main goal was an insect invasion on earth, so he sent his trusted warrior known as creepox down to earth to investigate and to make sure the human population wasn't a problem. He stood in the main room and looked at the earth.

"Creepox" he said with a low voice.

Down on earth, his elite warrior known as creepox with the features of a large mabtis was standing in the middle of the forest looking upto the sky. He said "yes admiral malkor."

"What do you make of this planet earth"

"Humans can't match our strength, will swarm this planet and destroy them all!"

Later on in the day, Laura walked out of school about to put her headphones in, until she heard someone call her name. She turned around and noticed Troy running towards her.

"Hey Troy, what's up" Laura said.

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out, like walk around town" Troy asked which made Laura smile and surprised to what he just asked her.

"Sure"

Back on the warcraft, Admiral Malkor was still looking down on planet earth. He was soon interrupted by another alien known Prince Vrak, with the features of a blue bat, he said "I've analysed earth admiral, this is a good planet to invade. But the humans hmmm, I hope they won't pose a problem."

Admiral Malkor turned around to confront Vrak "humans are used to the small harmless insects on their planet. Wait until we land, we are the future! We will squash these humans and take this earth for ourselves" he said, as he laughed evily.

As the aliens were in preparation to invade planet earth, down on earth there is an island by a beach with a huge mount on it. Little did they known that it was a secret command centre with a small room inside. Inside that small room, there were six pedestals that lit up with the colours red, blue, black, yellow, pink and white. Also against the walls were small ranger figures of the long line of rangers, that fought to protect the earth.

"Tensou?" A deep voice said

This deep voice went by the name Gosei, who is the protege of Zordon and is of earth, given the post of its guardian. He took the familiar form of a tiki, to communicate with humans.

A small robot began to wake up from his slumber, as he said "I was catching some great Zs."

The small robot is called Tensou and he is the technical assistant to Gosei.

How long were we snoozing" Tensou said, as he turned around and went backwards into the stone wall and falling onto the fall.

"Years"

"No wonder am so groggy" Tensou said as he shaked his head from side to side, waking himself up.

"wake up. Aliens have already landed on earth, it's time to assemble a new team of heroes. The most energetic, unstoppable group that exemplifies the enduring human spirit" Gosei explained, whilst Tensou rolled around the pedestals then came to a complete stop. He said "energetic and unstoppable, don't say it."

"teenagers, get me six kids with talent and attitude, and get them now!" Gosei commanded Tensou, as the pedestals showed pictures of teenagers from around the world. They all stopped on six teenagers which were Troy on the red screen, Noah on the blue screen, Jake on the black screen, Emma on the pink screen, Gia on the yellow screen and last but not least Laura on the white.

Troy and Laura walked through the park and the forest, as they talked and laughed at the random topics. As of now, they are both sat on the edge of a tall building.

Troy notices the necklace around Laura's neck, as he said " nice necklace, what is that? A howling wolf."

"Yeah, it's a family heirloom that my grandmother gave to me. She said that it was passed down through the women in my family who were special" Laura explained to troy, as she touched her necklace.

The necklace is a stunning sterling silver howling wolf pendant, with white moonstone.

(THERE IS A PICTURE OF THE NECKLACE IN THE OUTFIT PICTURE)

"Were the women in your family like shape shifting wolves" troy said in a joking matter, but it wasn't a joking matter for Laura.

"Are you thinking the women in my family are freaks, including me" Laura said with some pride and sadness, as she stood up.

"No I didn't mean it like that and definitely do not think, you and your family are freaks. It's just hard to believe" Troy said, which made laura calm down and sit back down.

"Okay, am sorry I snapped its just am quite prideful of my families ancestry" Laura said. Little did Laura know that her parents and grandmother were keeping a secret from her.

After that, the atmosphere between them was awkward. All of a sudden, troy stood up and walked in the middle of the roof.

"What are you doing" Laura said with confusion.

"I want to show you what I love to do" troy said then did some fighting type moves. Laura recognized them immediately to be martial arts moves. Once he had finished, Laura clapped her hands with a wide smile on her face.

"That was amazing, I can't believe you love to martial arts" Laura said with shock.

"Hey you ain't seen nothing yet" troy said as he walked over to a water bottle and chucked it in the air. As he jumped in the air and did a kick, he suddenly vanished in red molecules which shocked Laura. Until suddenly she vanished as well in white molecules, both leaving the building roof.


End file.
